MOB's Amazing Tournament
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: An Tourament that will begin and end with a twist, plus also get out of hand.Now, who will win the Tournament? Will change to M for Blood, death and etc. P.S. I will accepting OC's.
1. Introduction

M.O.B Amazing Tournament

16 competitors

CM Punk

Jeff Hardy

Deadpool

Carnage

Venom

Spider-Man

Finn the Human

Jake the Dog

Mordecai

Rigby

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Poison

Chun-li

Cammy

Included my O.C's who is participating

Viper R. Truth

Darkness

Castro Hart

Steven Wilson

And more characters that will be appeared, and I will accepted others O.C.'s.


	2. Accepting OC's

MB360: Hi, it's me. Since i'm accepting other OC's, i make this, to help you get's started.

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Bio:

Skills:

Relationship:

Good or Bad:

Theme Song:

Others:

* * *

Review your oc's!


	3. My OC's

**MB360: **It's me again, and i forget about to put my oc's competitors.

so there they are. :P

Plus, it will included some rivalies and allies.

* * *

**My OC's**

Name: Steven W. Wilson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Nickname: The Mercenary or the Assassin

Appearance: Look like Marvel's Anti-Hero, Deadpool, (unmasked): blue eyes, brown hair

Hometown: Ontario, Canada

Skills: Use his katanas

Bio: He's a hardcore Assassin, plus he dress and acted like his favorite Marvel Character, Deadpool. The difference is he's not horribly scarred, he wear a mask, when he about to fight or wrestle. He always carry his katanas, just in case of emergences(or he use them for his enemies). He'll speak any different type of language. He can lift more than 420pounds, but no more than 800 pounds. And lastly, he look out to friends, who cares the most.

Good or Bad: Neutral (Both)

Theme Song: Survive- Rise Against

Name: Viper R. Truth (Mike R. True)

Age: 14

Gender :Male

Race: African American

Appearance: Low hair fade, yellow snake eyes, sharp shark teeth, wears a old wwe nexus t shirt, black jeans, and shades

Bio: He was born at Los Angeles ,CA in February 5, 1997. At age 3, his family went to Africa, but during the trip, he was bitted bt a viper snake, that gave him snake eyes, and change his name to Viper. He was a youngest NXT Rookie in wwe, but he was eliminated as a runner up.

Skills: He was in the strange Experiment, that get him super strength.

G or B : Good

Theme Song: Linkin Park- New Divide

Name: Darkness

Age: ?

Gender: Male

Bio: He was a clone of Viper R, Truth. He was in the plan to take over the other universes.

Appearance: All black dark skin, sharp claws, feet, and teeth (only be shown if he gets angry, laugh, or/ and tick off), with a Red, bloody V symbol on his chest.

Skills: He can change to Nightmare Darkness (I will tell u later on). Can teleported by fainted to smoke. He can to counter his enemy to use their power to them. Just like Venom from spider-man, he can do what Venom can do, even with the tounge.

G & B: Bad

Theme Song: Black Veil Brides - Set the World on fire

* * *

Review your OC's, if you want them to join the tourament par-tay, for both genders.

Ps: I don't own any of them, but my OC's.

BonVoyage! ;P


	4. Chapter 1: Welcome Pt1

MB360: I'm sorry that I didn't updating this sooner. I was busy alot at school and home.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome

Announcer: Welcome, everyone! This is MOB Amazing Tournament! I'm Michael Cole with Jerry "The King" Lawler.

Lawler: Yeah, Cole. We all like you to be an announcer.

Cole: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Ladies and Gentlemen, we will all welcome the leader, and owner of this tournament, MarkellBarnes360.

[Playing YC- Racks on Racks by JTrack305 (Look it up)]

_The crowd cheer and clapping._

MB360: Thank you, everyone. This tournament represents who's a best person. People around the world or different universe, came here to prove it. And new outcomer, wanted to show off, other people. There's no rules in this tournament, and…

?: Excuse me, Mr. Barnes.

A person named Al Capone, entering the ring.

MB360: So, your Al Capone. Came from South America in the Aztec.

Al Capone: That not the point. My point is that you always being funny. So, can you cut the chitchat crap, and get on with the Tournament, Mr. Bored?

_The crowd boos and said you suck. _

MB360: What if I refuse?

Al take out two machetes.

Capone: Someone needed to take your place.

[Playing Survive-Rise Against]

King: Oh my! It's Steven Wilson!

Steven carry his two katanas, and run to the ring.

Steven: So, you wanted to play swords? You got it!

MB360: You know what? Since you two interesting in weapons, you two will have a Hardcore-Fall Count Everywhere match, last person standing, wins.

_The Crowd was Cheering loudly._

Cole: There we go, L&G. A first main event in the MOB Tournament.

Lawler: The Question is who else entering the Tournament?

Cole: Stay Tuned! And we'll come back.

* * *

**Al Capone vs. Steven W. Wilson (Hardcore-Fall Count Everywhere Match)**

It's not to late to send your OC's. Who else will join the tournament? Stay Tuned!


	5. Chapter 2: Welcome Pt 2

MB360: You can summit Real or your Characters. I don't own any, Except my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 2 Welcome Pt.2

King: I can't believe moments ago, it will be a match to the bloody death.

Cole: Guess so, King. And backstage, we have WWE/TNA wrestlers waiting for the other competitors.

King: And look's like characters from, Marvel, Cartoon Network, Capcom, Hub, etc. Plus, new outcomers wanted to join in.

Cole: King, look's like we all ready have a match here, next.

King: This is keeping on get, better and better. Let's look backstage to see what's happening in there.

In backstage…

The camera was looking at a human boy with a yellow magical dog. Everyone was cheering.

Finn: Hey, Jake. Would it been weird that we entering that competition?

Jake: I don't know, man. It's probably a trick.

?: Maybe, or maybe not.

Then CM Punk, who is the WWE Champion, enters in. The crowds cheers and boo at him.

Finn: What are you trying to say, dude?

Punk: I'm saying, the winner of this, not only win the tournament, but something tells me it just a hoax. Plus, can you just imagine if you two win this, but come on. A stupid dog and a weaken human boy.

The Crowd: OHH! (Booing)

Punk grab Finn on his shirt, pick him up and about to punch him.

Punk: And if you don't like me, I'll show you who the best competitor is.

His hand was grabbing by a man.

?: Let him go, Phillips.

The camera turns to Captain America. The Crowd was fully cheering for him.

Cap: There's no need to fight someone, who is not your type.

Punk: Captain America. Glad you and the Avengers could join the party. Now…

He pushes Cap away from him.

Punk: …if you excuse me.

He about to punch Finn, but Cap throw his shield to Punk, that make him drop Finn, and Cap grab his shield.

Cap: It should it between you and me, Punk. Leave the boy out of this. I'll even fight you for it.

Finn: Wait, what?

Punk: Fine, Captain Obvious. If I win, not just finish dealing with Finn, but to use and toke your shield.

Finn gulped, and Jake was a side of him, hiding. The Crowd was booing and chanting, "You suck."

Cap: If I win, you will stay away from him, and your belt belongs to me.

Crowd: (Cheering)

Punk smirks a little.

Punk: Deal.

He left the room.

Cap: You alright?

Finn: Yeah. Thank you, um…

Cap: Captain America.

He left the room.

Meanwhile…

Steven was walking to the locker room. And heard a strange sound.

Steven: Who's there?

He take out his katanas. Out of nowhere, there's a guy who also looks like Deadpool, but is four feet tall and has humongous eyes.

Steven: Excuse me, little fella. Are you also competing in this tournament?

As he deserve a kick in the groins.

?: It's Chibipool to you, sir.

Steven: (Sarcastically) Sorry, Chibipool. But your like nine years old.

Chibipool: Actually, I'm…

Steven: You what? Acting like a 21 years old?

Chibipool: …yeah. Good point. By the way, good luck with your match tonight.

Steven: Oh, you saw?

Chibipool: The whole thing. Al Capone guy sucks.

Al Capone was behind him.

Steven: Um… Chibipool?

Chibipool turned around and was scared.

Al Capone: Oh, so you think I'm weaken and no talent, huh? Wait till after tonight, to see your friend will end and leave in the body bag.

The Crowd: (Booing)

Steven: Do what you want, but I have healing factors. So tonight, this shit is going down, hard!

The Crown: (Cheering)

Al Capone: We see who's the last person standing.

He walk away.

Chibipool: What a douche bag.

A throwing knife was almost hit Chibipool's head. Steven grabbing and look at it.

Steven: This is only the beginning.

Lawler: Wow! Steven and Al Capone are now rivals! What will happen tonight?

Cole: Don't know, King. But there a match next. John Cena and his partner from Queen Blade, Leina vs. Alberto Del Rio and his partner also from Queen Blade, Aldra.

Lawler: Well, Leina and Aldra are rivals and Queen Blade Champions, and John Cena and Del Rio are also rivals. And CM Punk putting his title on the line against Captain America.

Cole: Cap say to Punk to pick someone that's is your own type. And he do this not for Finn, but for the fans.

The camera was looking at Leina and Cena.

King: And look's like the mixed duos, might put on there personas, Maria and Juan Cena.

Cole: You don't know what might happen in the MOB's Amazing Tournament. Cena, Leina, Del Rio, and Aldra! Up next!

* * *

MB360: Sorry, everybody. But just 3 matches for this week on the tournament. Don't worry, more to come, and send OC's or Characters.

Match Card:

**Cena and Leina vs Del Rio and Aldra**

**Captain America vs CM Punk (WWE Championship)**

**Steven Wilson vs. Al Capone (Hardcore Fall Count Anywhere Match)**


End file.
